requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
MUSH Commands
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Commands *'+help' index: Shows you the help list. +help '' to read about something on the list. Interesting subjects include beats, merits, mask, and dirge. You can dig even deeper with ''+help condition '' and ''+help merit ''. *'+who': Shows a list of players currently connected as well as their location in-game and if they are available for rp. *'+finger : Shows some IC and OOC information about a character and their player. *'''look /: Shows the description of an or . *'+sheet': Shows your character sheet. * +sheet/show : Shows your character sheet to . *'+status': Shows your current Vitae, Willpower, and Health * +review: 'Shows the Aspirations/Breaking points/Favored Attribute and Justification you used in chargen. XP Commands * '+xpaudit: Shows the record of all your XP spends * +squees: Shows the record of all squees you have recieved * +squees/given: Shows the record of all squees you have given * +beatsheet: 'Shows your weekly beathseet * '+beatsheet/summary: 'Shows only the summary of the weekly beatsheet. * '+beat =: See Character Advancement. OSS Comands * +dt: 'Shows the Downtime you've spent this week. * '+dt/full: 'Also shows the Downtime you spent last week. * '+upkeep: 'Shows the upkeep you need to pay for your Assets this week. @mail *'help @mail: Shows various thing concerning the @mail system. Such as sending mail, reading mail, forwarding mail, ect. Jobs *'+myjobs': Get an overview of your open jobs *'+myjob #': Get the details of job number # *'+myjob/add #=text': Add text to job number # *'+request title=text': Opens a new job to get a new trait for your precious beats, an investigation to start, equipment that you want to buy for Resource Points, etc. Gameplay Commands *'+roll #=#' Rolls # of dice to Job# (after the equal sign) *'+roll #': The 10-again roll command, with # being the number of dice rolled. *'+roll/9 #': The same for 9-again *'+roll/8 #': The same for 8-again *'+vitae #=reason': Spend # Vitae *'+hunt/STYLE=#': Valid styles are farmer, casanova, sandman and mugger. # is the number of vitae that you want to drink from your target. Must be used in an area that has a Bloodpool. *'+willpower': Spend a point of WP *'+willpower/regain': Regain a point of WP *'+give name=# RP': Gives # Resource Points to name. Name needs to be in the same room as you Damage Code *+damage/agg # :You take # points of aggravated damage. *+damage/bash # :You take # points of bashing damage. *+damage/lethal # :You take # points of lethal damage. Healing Code *Vampire/ghoul healing by spending vitae works as so: +heal #ofVitae: heals 2 bashing per 1 vitae, 1 lethal per 1 vitae, or 1 agg per 5 vitae. !!PLEASE REMEMBER!! If you have only agg in your damage boxes, use only #ofVitae that is divisible by 5, as it takes 5 vitae to heal 1 point of agg. Requests for refunds will not be entertained. *Human/Ghoul Auto Healing works as so: Humans/Ghouls recover all bash damage and reduce 1 lethal to bashing at dawn. Vampires do NOT get this bonus and must spend Vitae to heal any amount of damage. Logistics *'+meetme ': Sends an invitation to , who can then teleport you to his current location on the grid or teleport directly to you. *'follow ': Automatically follows a . *'unfollow': Stops you from following. *'+map': Shows a map of Kingsmouth to help navigating the grid Commands for Setting Up Your Character *'+available': Switches your RP availability (on/off) that people can see with +who *'+note ': Sets the Note section of your +finger info. * +pb : Sents the Played By section of your +finger info. *+online : Sets the Online section of your +finger info *@desc me=text': Sets the description of your character Communication Commands *'say : Says out loud. *'''whisper =: Speak privately with someone in the same room as you. You will be shown as having whispered something, but only your recipient will see what it is. *'page =': Send a private message to other players. This can be used to speak to multiple people. *'think ': Send a private message to yourself.